This application contains subject matter which is related to the subject matter of the following applications, each of which is assigned to the same assignee as this application and filed on the same day as this application. Each of the below listed applications is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety:
xe2x80x9cACCESSING LOCAL OBJECTS USING LOCAL ACCESS PROXIES,xe2x80x9d by Frey et al., Ser. No. 09/332,818;
xe2x80x9cEMPLOYING MANAGEMENT POLICIES TO MANAGE INSTANCES OF OBJECTS,xe2x80x9d by Frey et al., Ser. No. 09/332,303;
xe2x80x9cDELEGATING INSTANCE MANAGEMENT FUNCTIONS TO UNDERLYING RESOURCE MANAGERS,xe2x80x9d by Frey et al., Ser. No. 09/332,706;
xe2x80x9cFACILITATING WORKLOAD MANAGEMENT BY USING A LOCATION FORWARDING CAPABILITY,xe2x80x9d by Frey et al., Ser. No. 09/332,302;
xe2x80x9cENSURING A GIVEN TRANSACTIONAL UNIT OF WORK ARRIVES AT AN APPROPRIATE SERVER INSTANCE,xe2x80x9d by Clark et al., Ser. No. 09/330,796;
xe2x80x9cPERFORMING NAME RESOLUTION OF COMPOUND NAMES WITHIN A SINGLE CALL TO A RESOLVE METHOD,xe2x80x9d by Frey et al., Ser. No. 09/332,305;
xe2x80x9cFEDERATION OF NAMING CONTEXTS ACROSS MULTIPLE AND/OR DIVERSE UNDERLYING DIRECTORY TECHNOLOGIES,xe2x80x9d by Frey et al., Ser. No. 09/332,301;
xe2x80x9cMAPPING OF NAME SPACE OBJECT IDENTITIES TO DISTINGUISHED NAMES,xe2x80x9d by Frey et al., Ser. No. 09/332,704;
xe2x80x9cA TRANSACTIONAL NAME SERVICE,xe2x80x9d by Frey et al., Ser. No. 09/333,058;
xe2x80x9cREGISTRATION OF OBJECT FACTORIES UNDER MULTIPLE INTERFACE NAMES,xe2x80x9d by Frey et al., Ser. No. 09/332,462;
xe2x80x9cSEPERATING PRIVILEGED FUNCTIONS FROM NON-PRIVILEGED FUNCTIONS IN A SERVER INSTANCE,xe2x80x9d by Aman et al., Ser. No. 09/333,059;
This invention relates, in general, to object-oriented computing environments and, in particular, to providing a distributed, object-oriented computing environment that is reliable, secure, transactional and workload managed.
Object-oriented technology continues to be an increasingly important tool for use in building portable application code that can be readily used and reused. A basic premise of object-oriented technology is the use of objects. An object is a run-time entity with a specific set of instance methods and variables associated therewith.
In an effort to enhance the usability, portability, reliability and interoperability of objects, certain standards have been created. One group responsible for such standardization is referred to as the Object Management Group (OMG), which is a consortium of different corporations, businesses and users interested in promoting object-oriented technology.
The Object Management Group has taken great steps in its standardization efforts. For example, the OMG is responsible for the creation of an object request broker (ORB), which is used to provide communications between clients and servers of a computing environment. The ORB is based upon an architecture touted by OMG and referred to as the Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA).
One goal of the OMG is to provide distributed object-oriented applications and systems that coincide with the needs and desires of the ever-changing computing industry. This goal includes supporting multi-vendor, global heterogeneous networks.
Although efforts have been made to meet the goals of the Object Management Group, and of the object-oriented industry as a whole, further enhancements are still needed. For example, a need exists for a distributed object-oriented computing environment that is reliable, secure, transactional and workload managed.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a method of composing a business object of a server instance. The method includes, for instance, coupling the server instance to a plurality of resource managers using a container of the server instance; and populating a data object corresponding to the business object with data retrieved using the plurality of resource managers, wherein a composed business object is provided.
In one example, the coupling of the server instance to the resource managers includes using a plurality of connection objects to couple the container to the plurality of resource managers. In one instance, each of the plurality of connection objects corresponds to a respective one of the plurality of resource managers.
In a further example of the present invention, the plurality of resource managers includes at least two different resource managers.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of composing objects is provided. The method includes, for instance, coupling a server instance to a plurality of resource managers using a container of the server instance; and storing within an object of the server instance data retrieved via the plurality of resource managers.
In another aspect of the present invention, a system of composing a business object of a server instance is provided. The system includes, for instance, means for coupling the server instance to a plurality of resource managers, wherein the means for coupling uses a container of the server instance; and means for populating a data object corresponding to the business object with data retrieved using the plurality of resource managers, wherein a composed business object is provided.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, a system of composing objects is provided. The system includes, for instance, means for coupling a server instance to a plurality of resource managers using a container of the server instance; and means for storing within an object of the server instance data retrieved via the plurality of resource managers.
As another embodiment, a system of composing a business object of a server instance is provided. The system includes, for example, a container of the server instance used to couple the server instance to a plurality of resource managers; and a data object corresponding to the business object adapted to receive data retrieved using the plurality of resource managers, wherein a composed business object is provided.
In a further example, a system of composing objects is provided, which includes a container of a server instance used to couple the server instance to a plurality of resource managers, and an object of the server instance adapted to store data retrieved via the plurality of resource managers.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, an article of manufacture including at least one computer usable medium having computer readable program code means embodied therein for causing the composing of a business object of a server instance is provided. The computer readable program code means includes, for example, computer readable program code means for causing a computer to couple the server instance to a plurality of resource managers using a container of the server instance; and computer readable program code means for causing a computer to populate a data object corresponding to the business object with data retrieved using the plurality of resource managers, wherein a composed business object is provided.
In another aspect of the present invention, at least one program storage device readable by a machine, tangibly embodying at least one program of instructions executable by the machine to perform a method of composing objects is provided. The method includes, for example, coupling a server instance to a plurality of resource managers using a container of the server instance; and storing within an object of the server instance data retrieved via the plurality of resource managers.
The present invention advantageously enables an object to be composed of data from multiple and/or diverse resource managers using a single container.
The invention simplifies the install and configuration of containers, simplifies and consolidates request level interactions in a single data object, improves pathlength because multiple and separate dispatches across multiple containers is eliminated, and provides the application developer a cleaner, more direct mapping of the runtime objects and the application model being implemented.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.